pokemon the new chronicles
by rayray78
Summary: the begening of a fanfiction saga
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon the new chronicles

Welcome every body to the world of pokemon let me take it down a little I am a rookie at fan fiction so now im writing a story and im going to explain what pokemon are they are little creatures that we humens live alongside as playmate and partners even thou we know lots of stuff about pokemon there is still stuff to unravel well enjoy the story

In the town of petalburg a trainer named Raymond Conner who was now 12 was going to get his trainers license was thinking what he was going to get while watching professor birch on TV explain the different pokemon and abilities like zigzagoon and its ability to find stuff or sceptiles overgrowth. He did not care really he wanted any kind of pokemon. Like his big brother mark in the sinnoh league than his mom came in with her Mr. Mime who was happily sweeping the floor. She asked that if she could make a suggestion and that if why he don't catch mistrevus Raymond said he wanted to get what he got and not know than his mom said when I was a trainer me Mr. mime and my other pokemon team went out and traveled hoen beating the pokemon league I was always winning but when I lost I would always go back up and won u get what Im saying Raymond nodded and said ya mom then ms Conner gave Raymond a kiss on the fore head and said good night. Than she left Raymond laid down and thought about the adventures he will experience while going off to sleep.

Well I hope u like my story sorry its short story please review thx -


	2. Chapter 2

**The adventure begins**

Hope u review. Please

It was 8:00 in the morning Raymond was getting dressed putting on his shirt and jean while saying his morning dews when hid dad came up stairs with his pokemon and best friend machomp saying Raymond get down stairs your going to miss getting your first pokemon. Then Raymond said thanks dad and ran downstairs Raymond's mom was eating breakfast when Raymond came downstairs and ran to get his shoes on. She said aren't you going to go eat your breakfast Raymond said sorry mom I don't want to be late he started his run to professor birch house when he saw a girl in front of him accidentally bumping into her she said sorry my bad. Raymond saw she had a poke ball he asked which pokemon u got. She said cydiquil. She than said want to see Raymond said sure than a red light came from the circle in the middle of the poke ball than a pokemon with a hard back with fire blazing out came out. It said cydi cydi cydiquil. Since that's how pokemon talk by saying its name. Raymond was amazed than the girl said oh I forgot to tell you my name Keisha. What's yours Raymond said mines Raymond Conner or rutty. Nice to meet you but I have to go get my first pokemon and ran he said bye. She waved while looking puzzled. When he got there he saw his rival Brandon with a torchick Raymond said hi Raymond u getting your first pokemon I presume well I hope that when we get both meet while we are adventuring we could battle. Raymond said ya Brandon that would be cool but for right now let me focus on getting my first pokemon okay. Finally he made it to little root town and in front of the professors lab. When he went inside he saw professor birch playing with a zigzagoon than Raymond went up to him and said yo professor im here to get my first pokemon. Than he said o ya tell me about your self while he sat down minimizing the fan fiction website while going to a place to store data. Raymond said im Raymond Conner from petalburg town and I am light brown with black hair and blue eyes I am average size and always wearing a blue shirt. Than when the professor was done typing he said I got it and told him to follow him and went to a pokemon holder. He than said witch pokemon you want treecho, torchick or mudkip. Raymond said treecho than he gave him a poke ball and threw it and out came a green pokemon with a piece of stick in mouth professor birch gave him a pokedex it said treecho the grass tree climbing pokemon it is very tutorial and is like its trainer. The treecho said treecho treecho treecho than went up to him a pokenav and some poke balls then Raymond and treecho went to show his mom and dad.


End file.
